I've got a crush on you
by Tenchi Manson
Summary: Texte écrit pour la communauté LiveJournal 31 jours. Thèmes du mois de septembre. Fascination.


Titre : I've got a crush on you  
Auteur : **tenchimanson**  
Jour/Thème : 1er septembre / Fascination  
Fandom : Nodame cantabile (drama)  
Personnage/Couple : Nodame, Chiaki  
Rating : K+  
Warnings éventuels : Aucun  
Disclaimer : Ne m'appartient pas. Le titre vient d'une chanson écrite et composée par George et Ira Gershwin.

Participation au vote de fin de mois : Oui

NdlA : Premier texte sur ce fandom. Je me suis sentie soudainement inspirée sur Nodame. Ce drama fait partie de mes préférés. Drôle, émouvant, bonne musique, de la romance mais pas fluff… Que du bon. Vivement la sortie des OAV 3 et 4 en 2010 ^o^

* * *

La première fois qu'il avait entendu le jeu de Nodame, Chiaki Shinichi avait été subjugué. Il se dégageait une telle grâce, une telle énergie de ce morceau de piano, qu'il avait été bien malgré lui séduit. Dans son monde, c'était de la beauté à l'état pur. Une chose qui vous prenait aux tripes par surprise pour ne plus vous lâcher. C'était bouleversant, hypnotisant. Jusqu'à ce jour précis, il avait pensé que personne dans cette école pourtant réputée pour ses talents, ne pourrait jamais égaler les plus grands génies musicaux de ce monde. Que personne ne lui arriverait jamais à la cheville, du moins au piano. Il pensait depuis longtemps être le meilleur jeune pianiste du Japon.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende ce son si particulier. Bien sûr, le rythme n'était pas parfait, les notes pas tout à fait respectées. Mais il y avait du sentiment, du génie. Une âme. L'auteur semblait mettre un peu de son âme dans son jeu, en interprétant la partition à sa manière, de la même façon que l'aurait fait un Mozart, un Beethoven ou un Litzt. Ce jeu-là n'était pas une simple lecture, un copier-coller sonnant creux. Ce n'était pas l'œuvre d'un imitateur, au contraire.

Découvrir le pianiste, la pianiste en l'occurrence, fut un véritable choc. Et pas dans le genre agréable. Comment une fille telle que Noda Megumi pouvait faire preuve d'un tel talent, ça restait un vrai mystère aux yeux de Shinichi. Il la trouvait tellement en opposition avec sa façon à lui d'appréhender la vie en général et la musique en particulier, qu'elle en devenait repoussante. Désordonnée, indisciplinée, incapable de s'entraîner sans qu'on soit obligé d'appliquer la fameuse technique du bâton et de la carotte. Quant à lire une partition, c'était impossible, elle en était tout simplement incapable. Une pianiste qui ne connaissait même pas la base du solfège ! Inconcevable pour un jeune homme tel que Chiaki.

Mais c'était là tout le génie de Nodame, et il le reconnaissait volontiers. La jeune fille parvenait à interpréter n'importe quel morceau de piano en se contentant de l'écouter. Pour elle, la musique était vivante. Elle vibrait en elle. Quand Chiaki ne voyait que des notes sur des lignes horizontales, Nodame fermait les yeux et voyait des couleurs, des images, des émotions, qu'elle retranscrivait ensuite en sons sur un clavier. Elle ne jouait pas du piano pour impressionner les autres, mais parce qu'elle aimait ça, parce que ça lui permettait d'exprimer ses sentiments. Parce que c'était plus fort qu'elle. C'était ça le vrai génie, le vrai talent.

Et c'était ce qui attirait si irrésistiblement Chiaki vers elle, comme un aimant. Il savait bien qu'elle s'était entichée de lui tout de suite. Pas seulement parce qu'elle le collait dès que la possibilité s'en présentait. Elle le lui avait avoué plus d'une fois. Longtemps la raison lui hurla de tourner les talons et de fuir le plus loin et le plus vite possible. Et au début c'est ce qu'il avait essayé de faire. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de revenir vers elle, vers sa merveilleuse musique. Vers son jeu si envoûtant. Et petit à petit, il se rendit compte qu'il ne continuait pas à la fréquenter seulement pour son piano. Il avait appris à la connaître à force de passer du temps avec elle bon gré mal gré. Et même si parfois la voix de la raison lui soufflait qu'il avait perdu la tête, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver Nodame et sa personnalité si excentrique tout aussi fascinantes que sa façon de jouer du piano.

Alors il laissa des sentiments inconnus l'envahir. Des sentiments, des sensations tout aussi déroutants qu'agréables, qui le poussaient à se dépasser, à chercher une qualité musicale qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas cherchée autrement. Avoir Nodame près de lui, lui donnait envie d'offrir le meilleur de lui-même. Au monde. A elle. Et même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais à quiconque, y compris à Nodame, il admettait secrètement au fond de lui, que Chiaki Shinichi et Noda Megumi se complétaient à merveille dans leur opposition.

Ce qu'il ne voyait pas mais que Franz Stresemann avait senti, c'était que leur duo si atypique provoquait une fascination plus grande encore sur les autres.


End file.
